Don't Forget
by samyfreddie
Summary: songfic, despues de la ruptura de Sam y Freddie... Sam tiene un novio... pero Sam termina con el... y regresa con Freddie


_**Don't Forget**_

_**Cancion negra y cursiva**_

**Los textos en negro**

Otras palabras normal

_**Did you forget?**_

_**That I was even alive**_

_**Did you forget?**_

_**Everything we ever had**_

_**Did you forget?**_

_**Did you forget?**_

_**About me**_

(Punto de vista de Freddie)

Estaba en Ridgeway, en mi casillero, ya había paso un mes desde que termine con Tiffany, y ahora que tenía otra oportunidad con Sam, ella estaba saliendo con otro chico

Pero algo me dejo dudoso, ella todavía traía puesta la cadena que le había regalado en nuestro aniversario, ¿acaso ella todavía me amaba?, tal vez la respuesta era que si

Y hablando del novio de mi Sam, ese tipo llamado Nathan, se acerco a mí, y para acabarla de amolar el estaba conmigo, en el AV Club, tenía que soportarlo

Hey Freddie

Hey Nathan, tenemos junta en el club hoy

Si, gracias por el recordatorio

Vi que Sam se acerba a nosotros, con su enorme sonrisa de dientes completos, la amaba tanto, se acerco a su novio, y lo beso en la boca, frente a mí, se separaron

Hola amorcito ¿qué haces?

Platicando con Freddie, sobre cosas que no te gustan

Uhm ¿cómo qué?

Cosas tecnológicas, a las que llamas cosas para nerds

Pero si a mí me gusta, todo lo que te gusta a ti

Perdón por interrumpir, hola Sam

Uh, hola Freddie

¿Cómo has estado?

Bien, Nathan nos vamos

Vamos bebe, nos vemos Freddie

Adiós

Sam y Nathan se alejaron, Sam volvió su cabeza, me sonrió y me guiño el ojo, le devolví la sonrisa

_**Did you regret?**_

_**Ever standing by my side**_

_**Did you forget?**_

_**What we were feeling inside**_

_**Now I'm left to forget**_

_**About us**_

(Punto de vista de Sam)

Estaba con mi novio en los licuados locos, él se parecía tanto a Freddie, cabello castaño, ojos como una piscina llena de chocolate, alto, solo un poco más alto que Freddie, atlético, a ambos les fascinaba la tecnología

Que pasa amorcito

Nada solo pensaba en alguien

¿En quién?

En mis amigos, no los he visto en un buen tiempo

Ah en tus amigos, bueno, si quieres te puedo llevar a ver a tu amiga Carly

Harías eso por mí

Por ti haría cualquier cosa

Pagamos los licuados y vamos

Ok

Cada quien pago su licuado, y nos dirigimos a Plaza Bushwell, tomamos el ascensor y subimos al octavo piso, salimos del elevador y llame a la puerta de Carly, y abrió Spencer

Hola muchachos

Hola Spencer

Hey Spence, esta Carly

Si esta en su habitación, entren

Entramos al apartamento

Bien amorcito, me voy a quedar, te veo mañana en la escuela

Ok, cuídate, adiós

Adiós

Nos dimos un beso de despedida, pero yo no sentía nada, no sentía la chispa, no sentía la misma chispa, que sentía cuando besaba a Freddie, nos separamos y Nathan se fue

Voy a subir a ver a Carly

Si, estás en tu casa

Subí por las escaleras y entre a la habitación de Carly, ella estaba escuchando música, por sus audífonos

Hey Carly- le grite, ella se asusto

Hey Sam ¿qué pasa?

Podemos platicar un rato

Si ¿de qué?

De Nathan y de mí

Ah ¿qué pasa con él?

Tengo pensado terminar con él

Espera ¿qué?

Si voy a terminar con él, no puedo seguir engañándome a mi misma

No entiendo

Voy a terminar con él, porque no lo amo

Entonces ¿por qué estabas saliendo con él?

Porque estaba tratando de olvidar a Freddie, pero fue en vano, lo sigo amando

Él se va aponer taaan feliz, cuando se entere de que aun lo amas

Y hablando de Freddie, ¿él sigue con Tiffany?

Hace un mes terminaron

Genial, yo voy a terminar con Nathan en un par de días

Ok ¿te quieres quedar a dormir?

Si

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**You can't forget it**_

(Punto de vista de Carly un día después)

**Freddie te tengo una sorpresa**

Le envié un mensaje a Freddie

**Que, que es**

Me respondió

**Se trata de Sam**

Le respondí

**¿Que pasa con ella?**

Me respondió

**Va a terminar con su novio**

Le respondí

**Genial ¿cuándo?**

Me respondió

**Mañana, por eso te avise hoy**

Le respondí

**Gracias, por el dato**

Me respondió

**De nada**

Le respondí

**Ahora si no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros**

Me respondió

**Nos vemos mañana, adiós**

Le respondí

**Adiós**

Me respondió

_**So now I guess**_

_**This is where we have to stand**_

_**Did you regret?**_

_**Ever holding my hand**_

_**Never again**_

_**Please don't forget**_

_**Don't forget**_

(Punto de vista de Sam el día)

Hoy era el día que iba a terminar con Nathan, les juro que estaba muy nerviosa, me encontraba en los licuados locos, en espera de él, cuando escuche la campana de la puerta, él entro, se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Hola

Hola bebe ¿que pasa?

Necesito decirte algo

¿Qué?

Este, nosotros, este, como te lo digo

Solo dime y, ya

Creo que debemos, terminar

Me estás terminando

Si, necesito tiempo, para pensar algunas cosas

Esas "cosas" que necesitas pensar, no se trata de Freddie

No, necesito comprender mis sentimientos

Pero si tú me quieres, no me puedes cortar

Nathan no lo hagas más difícil

Pero yo te amo, no me dejes

Nathan no eres tú, soy yo

Sam, Sammy no me dejes te lo ruego

Nathan sabes que te quiero, pero necesito tiempo

Bien, pero aclárame algo ¿estás enamorada de mí?

Nathan, no puedo responder

Responde a mi pregunta Sam

Me gustas

Eso no fue lo que te pregunte ¿estás enamorada de mi sí o no?

No, lo siento

Bien ¿de que quien estás enamorada?

No puedo responder

Sam

De Freddie, contento, si lo sabes tú, que lo sepa todo el mundo, estoy enamorada de Freddie Benson- grite mi sentimiento y me sentía tan bien en sacarlo de mi pecho

Bien, pero solo recuerda una cosa, yo si estaba enamorado de ti, te quiero, pero, adiós

Adiós, en serio lo siento

Nathan salió de los licuados locos y me quede sola, me termine mi licuado y saque mi celular

_**We had it all**_

_**We were just about to fall**_

_**Even more in love**_

_**Than we were before**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**About us**_

(Punto de vista de Carly)

**Hey Carly ¿estás en casa?**

Recibí un mensaje de Sam

**Si ¿por qué?**

Le respondí

**Necesito platicar contigo**

Me respondió

**Pues ven**

Le respondí

**Voy dentro de unos 15 minutos**

Me respondió

**Ok, te espero**

Le respondí

Pasaron los 15 minutos cuando escuche que Sam llamaba a mi puerta, me levante del sofá y fui a abrir

Hola Sam

Hola Carls

Pasa

Sam entro y nos sentamos en el sofá

¿Que pasa amiga?

Ya termine con Nathan

Enserio y como te sientes

Aliviada, ya no podía seguir con la relación

Me alegro por ti y ¿se lo vas a decir a Freddie?

Sí, pero hoy no, otro día

Bueno, ¿te quieres quedar?

Si, no tengo otra cosa que hacer

Ok

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**You can't forget it**_

(Punto de vista de Freddie)

Estaba en mi habitación, hoy fue el día que mi Sam término con Nathan, estaba muy feliz, estaba escuchando nuestra cancion Running Away de AM, esta cancion describía tan bien lo que sentía por ella

La amo tanto, que no se que haría sin ella

_**And at last**_

_**All the pictures have been burned**_

_**And all the past**_

_**Is just a lesson that we've learned**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**I won't forget us**_

(Punto de vista de Sam)

Al día siguiente me levante y me despedí de Carly, y fui para mi casa, entre y subí a mi habitación, saque de mi cama una pequeña caja de plata, la abrí

Saque una foto quemada, de Freddie, la quema al día siguiente que le entregue sus regalos, pero me quede con una foto de él y fue la que queme, pero lo hice porque estaba muy triste y enojada

Pero yo todavía lo amo como la primera vez, mi amor por él es muy intenso

Una flama que nunca dejara de arder, lo amo tanto

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**But you won't sing along**_

_**You've forgotten**_

_**About us**_

_**Don't forget**_

(Punto de vista de Freddie)

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, me metí a la ducha, sali y me puse una camisa color negro y abajo una camiseta negra y un pantalón negro, mis convers blancos, me alborote el cabello dejándolo caer hacia mi frente, fui a desayunar y regrese a mi habitación y me lave los dientes, me puse un poco de colonia, agarre una rosa purpura y sali de mi apartamento

Llegue a la escuela y vi a Carly y, a Sam en sus casilleros, antes de llegar a donde estaban ella, desabroche 3 botones de mi camisa y me acerque a ellas

Cuando me vieron, Carly sonrió y Sam sonrió y se sonrojo

Hola niñas

Hola Freddie

Hey Fredward

Sam te quiero dar la rosa purpura, te quiero de vuelta en mi vida, solo espero que no hayas olvidado lo que vivimos

Le entre la rosa purpura, y me puse de rodillas y tome su mano pequeña, ella estaba temblando y su mano estaba caliente

Sam ¿quieres ser mi novia de nuevo?

Oh Freddie, SI

Me levante y la abrace, sus brazos los puso alrededor de mi cuello, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y nuestros labios se encontraron, todavía seguía la chispa

Nos separamos y sonreímos el uno a otro

Freddie yo nunca he olvidado lo que vivimos

Te amo Sammy

Te amo demasiado Freddie

Nuestros labios se encontraron una vez más, pero esta vez fue un beso más apasionado

**Si te gusto la songfic… solo déjenme unos review**

**La rola es de Demi Lovato**


End file.
